Heroine
by jeje100607
Summary: perjuangan seorang jung yunho untuk mendapatkan seorang kim jaejoong yang merupakan seorang Straight. Dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran dan kehebohan yang mewarnai perjalanan masa remaja mereka ditambah dengan orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang tidak bisa diandalkan. yunjae love story. PROLOG.


**Heroine **

**Genre :** humor, romance, STRAIGHT, YAOI  
**Rating :** pg 13 for NOW!  
**Cast :** Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho  
**Other cast:** Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun and Others 

Disclaimer : fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata seseorang yang berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati yang merupakan mahluk sejenis (?) siapa dia? R-A-H-A-S-I-A! hahaha…

Note : ff ini pernah di publish di blog pribadiku jaenia . wordpress . com hingga chapter 3 dengan perubahan dan judul yang berbeda.

**Summary :** _perjuangan seorang jung yunho untuk mendapatkan seorang kim jaejoong yang merupakan seorang Straight. Dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran dan kehebohan yang mewarnai perjalanan masa remaja mereka ditambah dengan orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang tidak bisa diandalkan._

**~prolog~**

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan sedang asik menyiram tanaman ditaman mini yang ada didepan rumahnya yang bercat biru itu. Dari mulut wanita cantik itu mengalun sebuah lagu yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu apa itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan disekelilingnya pun belum banyak orang yang keluar untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Tiba-tiba…..

"**MEONGGG…**" Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan meloncatnya seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu kearah tanaman yang sedang wanita tadi siram.

"**AAAHHHH ANDWEEE!** Tanamanku…" Teriak wanita itu dengan tatapan horror melihat kearah tanaman kesayangannya yang kini hancur tak berbentuk lagi setelah seekor kucing tadi merusaknya.

"Huaaahahahahahaha…" Wanita itu menoleh kearah belakang saat mendengar suara tawa dan ditatapnya tajam seorang wanita yang seusia dengannya sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Wanita tadi mendekati wanita yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Hei Kim….apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya wanita itu pada wanita bermarga Kim itu. Mrs kim menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wanita didepannya dengan tatapan menantang. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipinggang dengan dada yang membusung kedepan.

"Kau bicara padaku Jung?" Tanya Mrs Kim balik. Mrs Jung dan Mrs Kim saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Bilang pada kucing bernama Jijin itu untuk menjauhi perkarangan rumahku. Kucing bernama aneh itu selalu mengganggu, kau tahu?" Kata Mrs Jung kesal, sedangkan Mrs kim hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Haha…namanya bukan Jijin tapi Jiji..itu nama pemberian putraku untuk kucing seharga 2500 dollar yang kau sebut aneh itu" Kata Mrs Kim membenarkan tanpa ditanya.

"Lalu apa peduliku hah? Dimataku kucing itu hanyalah kucing kampung yang harganya sama seperti kambing" Ejek Mrs Jung. Mrs Kim membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar hinaan yang ditujukan pada kucing kesayangan putranya itu.

"Mwo? Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana rupa kucing jelekmu itu. Dari namanya saja sudah jelek. Yoyo? Hahah namanya terdengar seperti nama permainan saja" Balas Mrs Kim dengan nada yang mengejek juga.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim! Yoyo itu kucing jenis Persia yang sangat mahal. Kau dengar? **MAHAL!**" Kata Mrs Jung tak mau kalah.

"Ah paling kau menghutang pada perusahaan tempat suamimu bekerja untuk membelinya dan akibatnya kau berhutang sangat besar pada perusahaan itu" Sahut Mrs Kim santai sambil mengelus rambut halusnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Mrs Jung yang kesalnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun karena tak rela dihina seperti itu. Dengan kecepatan jiji melompat, Mrs Jung mendekati Mrs Kim dan langsung menjambak rambutnya yang sudah tertata dengan rapih.

"**KYAAA**….apa-apaan kau?!" Teriak Mrs Kim karena Mrs Jung dengan buasnya menjambak rambutnya kekanan dan kekiri. Disaat mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan jambak-menjambak, keluarlah dua orang namja dari rumah masing-masing yang bersebelahan meski tidak saling berhimpitan.

"Umma?" Gumam salah satu dari dua namja itu dengan tenang tapi juga terkejut.

"**UMMAA?"** Teriak namja yang lainnya karena melihat sang Umma sedang dalam keadaan teraniaya. Mata besar namja itu semakin membesar saat mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang bertarung (?) dengan Ummanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan namja yang satunya lagi? Namja tampan itu melirik orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum manis. Namja yang masih terkejut itu menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dipandangi, segera menoleh horror kearah namja disampingnya itu.

"Mau apa kau lihat-lihat hah? Kau mau cari mati denganku?" Tanya namja bermata besar yang bernama Jaejoong itu. Sedang namja tampan yang tadi hanya terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hei kau meledekku Jung Yunho?" Marah jaejoong sambil mendekati Yunho yang sibuk tertawa melihat dua wanita yang masih asik bertengkar dengan rambut yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Heh aku bicara denganmu" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengayunkan tas selempangnya tepat kearah lengan Yunho membuat Yunho menghentikan tawanya lalu memandang tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu ya. Lebih baik kau diam Kim Jaejoong. Lihat saja pertunjukkan mengasikkan itu" Kata Yunho santai sambil menunjuk kearah dua wanita yang masih bertengkar dengan dagunya. Jaejoong tak terima Yunho dengan mudahnya membiarkan Ummanya diserang seperti itu oleh Mrs Jung yang merupakan Umma dari Yunho.

"Lucu, matamu?!" Kata Jaejoong tak terima dan langsung memukul tubuh Yunho berulang kali dengan tas selempang miliknya.

"Yak hentikan Kim Jaejoong…yahh _appo_" Teriak Yunho kesakitann karena Jaejoong memukulnya dengan tenaga full.

"Rasakan…huh"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berempat larut dalam perkelahian sengit. Di pihak dewasa ada Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung serta dipihak remaja ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung masih dengan gaya berkelahi mereka yaitu saling menjambak rambut lawan sedangkan anak mereka berkelahi dengan gaya yang berbeda. Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho dan sesekali mencakar wajah serta tubuh Yunho tapi Yunho hanya menarik kerah seragam sekolah Jaejoong dengan sedikit kuat karena menurut Yunho akan sangat sayang wajah seperti Jaejoong hancur karena cakarannya.

Setelah setengah jam perkelahian itu berlangsung keluarlah dua orang namja setengah baya dengan pakaian rapih dan membawa tas ditangan masing-masing. Kedua namja itu terkejut saat menyaksikan pertandingan yang sangat tidak layak untuk dicontoh terjadi didepan mata mereka.

"**YAA KALIAN HENTIKAN!**" Suara itu menggelegar di udara hingga membuat burung-burung masuk kembali kesangkarnya *lebay* dan suara itu berasal dari dua mulut yang berbeda sehingga menghentikan segala perkelahian yang tengah terjadi itu. Keempat orang itu menoleh kearah pemilik suara dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sang kepala keluarga sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam seolah ingin menerkam.

"_Appa_?" Kata Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Yeobo?" Kata Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung bersamaan juga. Kedua kepala keluarga itu mendekat kearah istri masing-masing masih dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, kau tahu? Untuk apa bertengkar pagi-pagi begini? Kau lihat anak kita ikut bertengkar disana" Kata Mr Jung pada istrinya. Mrs Jung hanya menunduk takut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti itu? Memalukan sekali" Kata Mrs Kim kesal. Mrs Kim memasang wajah merajuk.

"Habis dia duluan yang mengajakku berkelahi, _Yeobo_" Kata Mrs Kim berbohong karena sudah jelas-jelas dia yang memulai.

"Yak itu tidak benar. Dia duluan yang menghinaku" Bantah Mrs Jung merasa tak terima. Kedua wanita itu saling menatap tajam.

"Enak saja!," Sergah Mrs Kim tak terima. "Mana mungkin aku yang baik ini menghina seseorang yang memang sudah hina..upss _mian_ hehehe" Tapi pada akhirnya ia juga tetap bicara seenaknya. Wanita tengah baya itu tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tuh kan…yang aku katakan benar" Kata Mrs Jung mengadu pada sang suami.

"Sudah..sudah…kalian berdua ini sama saja. Mengapa sehari saja kalian tidak bisa akur? Kenapa harus selalu bertengkar?" Tanya Mr Kim bertanya pada istri dan tetangganya.

"Dan kalian Yunho juga Jaejoong…" Mr Jung beralih pada dua orang namja yang berada tak jauh dibelakang mereka. Jaejoong masih saja bernafsu mengajak Yunho berkelahi tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sedang Yunho? Dia tampaknya tenang-tenang saja tak terpengaruh.

"Kenapa kalian malah ikut berkelahi? Bukannya memisahkan Umma kalian?" Lanjut Mr Jung dengan nada kesal. Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya karena merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae Appa_..aku takkan mengulanginya lagi" Jawab Yunho kalem. Jaejoong mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Yunho itu. Huh sok sopan sekali dia, pikir Jaejoong sebal.

"Kenapa kau tak menyesal Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Mr Kim pada anaknya yang sedang memandang kearah Yunho dengan wajah menyebalkan. Jaejoong pun menoleh pada sang Appa yang memandangnya dengan tajam seakan mengatakan-kenapa-kau-diam-saja.

"_Ne Appa_..aku juga menyesal" Kata Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau masuk rumah, Yeobo..aku mau pergi kerja" Suruh Mr Jung pada istrinya. Mrs Jung hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari tempat itu tapi sebelumnya ia memberikan tatapan menantang pada Mrs Kim.

"Kalau begitu aku juga" Kata Mr Kim pada sang istri seraya mengecup keningnya.

"Hati-hati, Yeobo" Kata Mrs Kim sambil tersenyum manis. Mr Kim pun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah. Sedang Mr Jung dan Yunho sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Yak Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau ingin terlambat kesekolah?" Teriak Mr Kim yang sudah berjalan agak jauh pada jaejoong yang masih saja diam ditempat. Jaejoong pun segera menyusul sang ayah dengan sebelumnya ia mencium pipi Ummanya.

"Aku pergi umma" Pamit Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Mrs Kim pun ikut tersenyum pada anak dan suaminya itu.

"Mereka terlihat sehat" Gumam Mrs Kim lalu membelalakan matanya karena baru sadar akan keadaan rambutnya. Ia meraba rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Omona..aku harus pergi ke salon lagi. Huwa dasar wanita gila!" Maki Mrs Kim kesal lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Dua mobil itu berjalan beriringan menuju kesebuah sekolah berkelas internasional bernama dongbang high school. Mobil itu masing-masing berisikan dua orang namja berwajah tampan. Mobil BMW berwarna silver berisi Mr Jung dan anaknya Yunho, sedang di mobil Sedan berwarna hitam ada Mr Kim dan Jaejoong didalamnya.

Jaejoong asik mendengarkan music melalui earphone miliknya yang berwarna putih. Ia sedang menyetel sebuah lagu milik JYJ yang berjudul _'be my girl'_, berhubung lagu itu bukan lagu slow maka jaejoong pun mengikuti music lagu itu dengan mengoyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sambil mulutnya ikut menyanyikan lirik lagunya.

"Bisakah kau tenang Jaejoong?" Tanya Mr Kim yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah sang anak yang duduk disampingnya. Jaejong tak mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah bahkan ia malah memperkeras suara nyanyiannya.

"**KIM JAEJOONG!**" Teriak Mr Kim sambil menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong yang sedang asik didunianya terlonjak kaget dan dengan mulus kepalanya terantuk kaca mobil.

"_Appoo!_" Keluh Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut itu.

"Makanya kau jangan banyak tingkah" Kata Mr Kim kesal sambil mencopot paksa earphone yang masih menyumpal di kedua telinga anaknya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku _Appa_?" Tanya jaejoong kesal. Mr Kim kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai.

"Apa kau tak heran melihat Ummamu tiap hari bertengkar dengan Mrs Jung? Seperti musuh bebuyutan saja" Kata Mr Kim mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka memang musuh bebuyutan! Aku pun begitu dengan Bastard Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong santai sambil memasukkan earphone kedalam tasnya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu Kim Jaejoong? Apa itu Bastard Yunho? Namanya Jung Yunho. Aku heran kenapa kalian sama seperti Umma kalian yang tiap hari terus bertengkar? Terlebih kau Jaejoong ah.._Appa_ tak mau lagi mendengar dari pihak sekolah yang mengatakan kau membuat keributan dengan Yunho. Mau ditaruh dimana muka _Appa_? Hei kau dengar?" Jelas Mr Kim panjang lebar tapi Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, namja itu malah asik memainkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"_Ne Appa_..kau sudah mengatakannya hampir tiap hari" Jawab Jaejoong cuek. Mr Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi anak tunggalnya itu.

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Lain keadaan dalam mobil Yunho yang sangat sepi karena dua orang yang ada didalamnya hanya diam sambil melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Mr Jung asik menyetir mobilnya sambil memperhatikan jalanan dengan benar sedang Yunho asik dengan buku tebal yang disampulnya bertuliskan _'Saint Of World'_.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Yunho?" Tanya Mr Jung memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih bersandar ke tempat duduk yang ia duduki itu.

"Baik, _Appa_" Jawab yYunho singkat. Ia tampak masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kau tidak membuat onar lagi kan dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Mr Jung lagi. Yunho menghentikan membaca bukunya untuk menatap wajah sang ayah dari samping.

"Aku tak pernah berbuat onar dengannya tapi dia saja yang senang membuat masalah denganku"

"Tsk. Kalian ini sama saja. _Appa_ tidak senang kau rebut terus dengan dia, Yunho ah..cukup Ummamu saja yang membuat _Appa_ pusing. Belajar saja yang benar" Kata Mr Jung menasehati Yunho. Yunho yang sudah melanjutkan membacanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Ne, Appa_"

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Mobil yang ditumpangi Mr Jung dan Yunho sampai terlebih dahulu dipelataran parkir Dongbang High School. Yunho keluar dari mobil dengan tiga tumpuk buku ditangannya dan tak lupa tas selempang yang tersangkut dipundak kirinya. Saat Yunho keluar seketika semua orang yang ada disana menatap kagum kearah mahluk tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu. Yunho menyadarinya. Tiap hari memang selalu seperti itu saat ia datang kesekolah, tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak memusingkannya.

"_Hyuuuungggg…._" Teriak Kyuhyun dari kejauhan sambil berlari menuju tempat Yunho berada. Dibelakangnya Yoochun berjalan dengan santai sambil terus menguap.

"Hai Kyuhyun ah" Sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum kearah pria yang menghampirinya itu.

"Hai juga _Hyung_.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Kau tampak tampan hari ini"

"Ah _gomawo_..kau juga tampak…hmm…_Evil_ pagi ini" Ledek Yunho. Kyuhyun menggumam tak jelas.

"_Annyeong Hyung_.." Sapa Yoochun yang sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong Yoochun ah_.." Balas yunho tersenyum. "sepertinya kau masih mengantuk.."

"Dia memang selalu mengantuk _Hyung_. Leletnya minta ampun..bahkan jalannya saja lebih lambat dari kura-kuranya Yesung _Hyung_" Kata Kyuhyun meledek dan langsung terkena pukulan di kepalanya.

"Itu bukan pujian dipagi hari Cho!" Kesal Yoochun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yunho ah.._Appa _pergi dulu" Kata Mr Jung dari dalam mobil yang kaca jendelanya sudah terbuka. Yunho menoleh lalu membungkuk hormat pada sang _Appa_.

"_Ne Appa_..hati-hati di jalan" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Mobil milik Yunho pun melaju meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil yang dinaiki Jaejoong pun tiba disekolah, tepat disamping Yunho dan yang lainnya berdiri. Semua menoleh kearahnya termasuk Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

Jaejoong keluar dari dalam mobil dengan raut wajah cuek seperti biasa. Kacamata hitam berada tepat didepan matanya, juga sweater cokelat yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menutupi seragam sekolah berwarna putih dengan garis hijau pada ujungnya itu. Jaejoong membawa satu buku yang tidak terlalu tebal ditangan kanannya. Sesaat setelah Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, mobil miliknya itu pergi dari sana.

"_Hyung_…" Panggil seseorang yang berlari kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menoleh tapi langsung mengulurkan tangannya kearah orang yang sudah berada didepannya untuk menyerahkan sebuah buku yang ia bawa. Tanpa ragu diterimanya buku itu oleh orang tadi.

"Mana Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang bernama Shim Changmin itu, dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

"entahlah..tadi aku melihatnya pergi ketoilet" Kata Changmin. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu segera memberikan tas selempang yang ia bawa pada Changmin juga.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang bawakan" Kata Jaejoong santai lalu berniat melangkah pergi tapi terhenti karena ujung matanya melihat seseorang yang dibencinya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah Yunho dan berhenti tepat didepan namja tampan itu. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya sedang Yunho menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Masalah kita belum selesai Jung Yunho" Kata Jaejoong sedikit err…menakutkan, tapi tidak untuk Yunho. Yunho sama sekali tidak takut tapi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat lucu ditelinganya. Jaejoong memandang kesal kearah Yunho.

"Kau pikir ini lucu hah? Aku sungguh-sungguh tau!" Kata Jaejoong dengan suara agak meninggi. Yunho menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku juga tak pernah main-main denganmu. Kau…" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya lalu menunjuk Jaejoong tepat didepan mata, Jaejoong melihat ujung telunjuk Yunho yang berada beberapa senti dari matanya. "Hanya lalat kecil, Kim Jaejoong" Lanjut Yunho sedikit berdesis. Jaejoong langsung menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari depan wajahnya, ia memasang wajah kesal.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku bukan lalat…tapi aku adalah ular..ular yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Ingat itu!" Kata Jaejoong yakin lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho diikuti oleh Changmin. Seperginya Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

'_kau sungguh menarik kim jaejoong..haha aku suka'_ Kata Yunho dalam hati.

**T.B.C**

FF ini terabaikan di blog ku dan akan aku lanjutkan disini setelah You know I love you tamat.

Ff ini mempunyai alur dan penceritaan yang lambat jadi jika kalian tidak suka dengan hal yang seperti itu maka di sarankan untuk tidak menunggu dan membaca ff ini karena aku tidak mau ada yang review dengan kata-kata tidak baik. Ff ini minim adegan romantis yunjae jadi kalian jangan harap ff ini sesuai dengan khayalan kalian. Kenapa? Karena di ff ini yang yaoi HANYA yunho! Tapi...tentu saja tidak begitu untuk seterusnya ^_^

Kalau kalian suka, review. Dan jika kalian tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan cerita ini. Gomawo ^_^


End file.
